innocents?
by starfire-sakura-katarafan
Summary: wallys a bully..kukis popular nigels a foot ball star hoggies super smart and abby is popular as well ..when kuki starts to go bad wally finds her interesting ..but they hate eachother.will they fall in love or will someone stop them ?
1. Chapter 1

**okay another story ,,enjoy**

* * *

><p>sector v of k.n.d were now teens they were all decomissioned sadly and went there seprate ways...thankfullly abby and kuki formally known as number 5 and number 3 meet up and became bestfriends who role the school there the coolest and perttiest girls in school they're on the vollyball team,track team...and kuki is a cheerleader ..kuki is still her sweet kind ..caring self but she not so dumb anymore. she no longer wore the over sized green sweater she now wore girlyer stuff like today she wore a lime gren v neck with a dark green tank top under neaith she also wore dark blue jaeans with a stylish hole in the knee.<p>

abby was pretty much her old self she was still kinda a tom boy but she didnt dress like it she no longer wore a hat she wore her hair down with out the braid ,,today she wore a black shirt and a white jaket and white pants.

nigel wasnt his uptight self anymore he was acally a cool callm guy almost all the girl had a crush on him he was the captain of the foot ball team and one of the most popular boys,nigel wore a desigher t shirt and a sports jaket and some blue jeans .

hogie was bestfriends with nigel he was skinny now he was also on the foot ball team and in advanced classes he was quit eat like he was still over weight but remained skinny ,hogie wore a white t shirt with a jacket and jeans .

now for wally he was the bully he was the kid all the teachers hated ..and he was the guy all the girls wanted ,his friends followed him arround wally no longer hated girl he acually liked them..well he never really liked them .wally hated one girl so much ..he picked on her pulled her raven black hair and triped her in the lunch room..her name was kuki sanban he hated her and she returned the feelings she hated how he would say stupid thing in class just to get a laugh wally didnt have his bowl hair cut anymore his hair lined his face just right he had a great body now ,,

kuki and abby were walking down the hall catching every guys eye "ya well i still dont like that guy"kuki said abby rolled her eyes "come on girl hes total hottie "abby said smileing kuki stopped at her locker "whatever his attuide is too much ..i dont care how hot he thinks he is ..i dont find him a bit attractive"kuki said grabing her history book "whatever he could get a attitude with me anytime...if i had him i would take that boy to my bedroom and never let him out"abby said with a laugh kuki laughted at abbys sick mind "okay then if you like him so much ill tell him to ask you out..he would love to use you then get ried of you right after "kuki said walking back wards in front of abby with a smirk abby smiled "oh he wouldnt be useing me i would be useing him...if ya know what i mean girl"abby said with a wink kuki giggled "your so preverted "kuki said still walking backward "ya i know ...he watch out"abby yelled as kuki bumbed into a boy with blonde hair they both fell to the floor dropping all there stuff ..he glared at her as his friends laughted "oh hey wally sorry about her bumbing into you like that "abby said with a flirty smile wally pushed kuki off of him and stood up with a smirk "ya well she needs to stop being so clumsy "he growld walking into to history class with his friends behind him kuki rolled her eyes abby helped her up "well good luck in history kuki bye "abby said walking down the hall.

kuki walked in after she picked her books up she sat right beside the window ..history was the most boring subject ever kuki hated it ..she would always start out listening then she would start daydreaming about winning there vollyball tordament or becoming head cheerleader ,whitch she was doing right now "kuki..kuki ..KUKI!"the teacher yelled bringing her out of her daydream she looked at her teacher with a sweet smile and a shy wave the teacher frowned "do you ever pay attention...everyday i have to yell at you what it gonna take to get you to pay attention because detention dosnt work what do you want to go see the principle or something inform me on what i should do ..you become the teacher "the teacher yelled sitting in a empty seat kuki was so sick of her teacher be such a smart ass soo she decided to get a laugh from the class ..she got out of her seat and walked to the front of the class now the class was smirking and were interested in what kuki was going to do the trouble makers were even looking forward to what she was going to do kuki looked staright at her teacher the teacher looked mad "okay to get me ..and everyone else in this class to pay attention make the class less boring i mean come on i would rather watch grass grow ...then listen to you ramble on about old people.. who died how many years ago ...oh and wipe your nose that buger peacking out of your nose is so grosh i couldnt even look at you seriously "kuki yelled the class roared with laughter wally and his group were even dieing from her state ments the teacher stood up "okay quiet down class now...as for you go to the principle now ..oh and you have detention for a week "he yelled pointing to the door kuki picker her books off her desk "oh wow she finally gets in trouble "wally said kuki glared at him and went to the office ..

"wow that kuki girl is pretty bad ass "ace said wally gglared at him"no she not shes a annoying goody goody "wally said his friend smirked "well whatever she hot,.. bad or not i want a peice of her ..well just till i get what i want ..ya know ..man"ben said wally rolled his eyes "shes to sweet and inocent to do any fun stuff like that you will be wasteing your time going for her"wally said threwing a paper ball at a nerd in the front his friend laughted "well im gonna try no girl could say no when you get them drunk"ben said slapping his other guyes hand "whatever man you can try (riingg) but im telling you its a waste of time ..plus she so annoying"wally said leaving the class to go to lunch his friends followed

abby sat in her table waiting for kuki ..abby took her phone out and txted kuki .*hey girl were you at * soon abby got a text back saying *in the pinciples office got introuble be down soon save me a spot*abby replyed *okay hurry i wanna know what happened !* *okaybe down in like 3 mins"kuki said abby put her phone away and talked to her friends soon kuki came down she walked over and sat next to abby ..abby cut her other friend off and turned to kuki "okay what did you do"abby said excited "all i did was say a stupid comment to and he sent me to "kuki said abby laughted "wow you actually did something bad ...surpriseing"abby saaid with a laugh kuki smiled "im sorry im not a bad person"kuki said

across the lunch room wally and his friends were looking at kuki and abby wallys friend ben was smileing flirty at kuki wally was rolling his eyes he really couldnt stand how nice and good kuki was tho shee did have something to her thaat made her attrative "okay so im gonna go flirt with her only alittle "ben said with a smirk walking over to kuki and abbys table wally watch with interest as did the rest of the group ben walked up to the table kuki didnt even notice him sit down next to herwally laughted at that abby giggled then kuki turned arround and jumped "hey there beutiful ..im ben "ben said looking into her eyes kuki smiled fakly "well hello ben ..has anyone ever told you how ...incredable sexy you are"kuki said in a sudutive voice ben liked what he herd he smirked "well no has anyone ever told you how hot you are"ben said in a hot voice kuki smiled flirty wally watched in shook kuki was acting kinda hot "thanks that just totally turned me on..kiss..me...right now"kuki whipered in bens ear breathing her hot air on his ear with every word..all the bully practly screamed wally jaw almost hit the floor , ben was so turned on he but his hands on her waiste and pulled her in.

wally and the other were looking at them wide eye but then right befor ben placed his lips on kukis. she started to giggle and abby soon started as did the rest of the table kuki pushed away and kicked the chair out from under ben sending him falling to the ground the whole lunch room was silent then was loud with laughter kuki got up winked at wally and walked out with abby cracking up beside her ..a bald guy with sunglasses walked over and sat where kuki was and looked down at ben "hey did you have a nice fall"nigel said with a laugh wally was even laughing but he was also confussed why did kuki wink at him not that he cared but she just winked it was weird she hated him why she make a move ...or was it not a move he didnt care

kukis p.o.v

i walked out of the lunch room everyone still laughing i was smileing because i just ruined wallys stupid plan to try and embarrass me,i gave him a wink to tell him i knew what he was up to and it didnt work abby was dieing from laughter beside me ..she was laughing to much it was funny but not this funny "abbs why you laughing"i asked abby keep laughing abby wiped tears away i felt panick i was mean and i made her cry she hates me "im sorry abby dont cry" i said abby laughted again then stoped "no i wasnt crying from sadness i was crying because how hard i was laughing" abby said i smiled in relief "and i was laughing on how you were acting like you could flirt or something "abby said laughing that mad me kinda mad i can flirt ...well guys always flirt with me first but so what it dosnt matter "i can too flirt" i practicly yelled abby backed up with her hands in the air in defense "calm down some people can flirt some cant o happenes you cant "abby said now i was furious "I CAN SO FLIRT!"i yelled abby smirked i stoped walking because she did what was she up to she only looked at me like this when she had a plan "prove it"she said i knew it she had a plan but whatever im gonna show her "okay how" i said placeing my hands on my hips abby put her hand to her chin and was thinking then we heard wally in his gang of muscle head coming abby smirked i looked at her then looked back at them and shook my head i knew what she was thinking she nodded with the smirk still in it place wally and the jerks came closer uggh wally is a big jerk and no way i was gonna do whatever she had planed between me and them all they do is use a girl for sex then threw her away like trash .."go flirt with every single one of them ...oh and to prove just how good at flirting you are kiss one no not just anyone kiss wally and ace "she whisper wally and the gang walked right up to us i cant belive i had to do this ace and wally i hated the most ace was a cute guy but he is such a jerk he next to wallly the worst "hey" wally said with his stupid smirk he probably mad that i ruined his prank ...ben didnt even look at me i turned to smile at abby but she left me that bitch "what!" i said annoyed he glared at me "we just cmae to say ben isnt happy with you and we all have detention tonight " he said trying to scare me i smiled sweetly at him just because i knew he hated it he grinneded his teeth i smirked inward ben was looking at me with a flirty look i was creeped he walked toward me wally looked uncertain ben grbed my arm violently it hurt to ...i tryed to pull away no use he had a tight grip he wraped his other arm around my waist i looked at him with fear he smirked "you better be scared sweet thing" he said kissing me roughly on the cheek his friends laughted well except wally and ace i riped my arm away and pushed him away "dont touch me" i yelled walking awya i felt a touch on my butt i didnt know what to do so i turned and slaped him in the face as hard as a could it left a red mark "what did i say " i yelled he smirked it didnt hurt him wally just stood there he was a big as a jerk as i thought ..been pulled me close again wrapping his hand around my butt i tried hitting him away wally stared ..ace walked over and grabed bens arm violently "okay stop messin with her she is just a girl"he yelled riping ben away from me ben turned on ace "let me take care of my girl okay" ben yelled ace glared "she not your girl and she dosnt want you touching her so stop now"ace yelled i was impressed my eyes started to water i was scared but i felt saver ben went back to the group ace lookd at me and smiled kindly "you okay" he asked sweetly i smiled his eyes were so gorgious "yes thanks gor- i mean ace " i said blushing ace smiled then turned around the group left . i smiled maybe kissing ace wouldnt be to hard

wallys p.o.v

ben was grabing kukis ass and touching her she was reall upset for some odd reason i wanted to punch ben in his face for it ..kuki was to kind and inocent to be treated like that ..but then fucking ace stepps in why the hell dose he care that ben doing this..what is he crushing on kuki what the fuck "you okay"ace asked she smiled uggh why are they making eye contact ?why do i care? "yes thanks gor- i mean ace" she said as her face turned pinkish now i was pissed she was totally into him no i wasnt pissed why do i care i dont right ya im right i didnt want kuki to kiss him or something not that i was jealous i wasnt ill pound anyone who says i was too..i turned and walked up the stairs the gang followed i knew ace would to that why i did it i caught one last look at kuki she smiled at ace as he walked away fury went therw me when we got to the hall i turned on ace not letting my anger show i slammed him against the wall "why did you stepp in on bens girl" i yelled i wasnt even yelling because of that i was yelling because he flirted with her i didnt care about that though i just hate her and nobodys aloud to date my enemys ..ya that will do!ace shrugged to get free i held tighter his air was being cutt off i knew i had to let go soon he tryed to say something i lossened the grip "she so inocent i couldnt jus let ...ben treat her like that i have some respect for women" ace said gasping i held just a moment longer to strick fear into him then let him go i turned to see kuki looking at me ..she looked kinda scared ..i decided to shake it off she was acually kinda dare i say cute she frowned at me and i smirked my gnag where whistleing at her as she walked by ben tryed to grab her butt . but she turned right befor " DO NOT TOUCH ME "she yelled at ben he smirked i leaned on the wall she seem to be able to handle him but then he slammed her agianst the walll not even ace dared to interfer i couldnt or they would say i liked her or i loved her please he not gonna hurt her but then he started to kiss her violently on her neck i stood off the wall she pushed him away my group was laughing he pined her against the wall by both rwrist and pined her body on the wall with his she started to cry "stop get away you stupi jack-"she stoped she wouldnt cuss i smiled to myself she really was a goody goody ben smiled into her skin she kicked him off her and ran to the other side of the wall "ASS!" she yelled my eyes went wide and my mouth fell open but i quickly hid my suprise ben smirked she fliped him off "you stupid jack ass that why no girl ever likes you "she yelled i smiled she seen and shot a glare of daggers the principle came down hearing her cuss "what did you just say "he yelled at her she wiped the tears she was gonna tell on us she was so mad the tears keep comeing ben smirked " i didnt say anything "she said sadly he nodded and she walked the oppiste way ..then she stopped and walked back to where ben was he smiled devishly "what miss me already" he said i smiled but she shot a glare she walked passed ben to ace "hey ace would you maybe wanna i dont know hang out sometime ...alone with me...maybe at my house "she said noway she was totally giving him a booty call maybe she wasnt so inocent ace looked at me then to ben then to all the smirking guys then to the sweet kuki he smiled "umm ..maybe we could hold off on that and just go get pizza or something "ace said with his arm arround her she smiled "that was a test to see if you really were a guy i could hang out with you passed ...and yess lets go for pizza sometime' kuki said walking down the hall

normal P.O.V

after school kuki was late to detention she had to go to the girls locker room and change into her vollyball unniform then she had her track bag and cheerleading bag she ran in the dention door the teacher looked at her with a glare the lady had a mole that took over her whole face kuki jumped at the sight "this lady must be knew " she mumbled she had been to detention alot she sat down she was one of the only girls in the room only other girl was a dirty blond sitting bye the door she looked scary wally and his group came over by kuki surrounding her wally jushad to pick on her it was his job "hey sanban ..you look pretty" wally aid in a baby voice kuki glared at him "ya nice shorts" another guy said "if you ask me she looks hot" ben said kuki didnt look at him she didnt care what he said "okay you guys done" kuki said annoywed wally laughted " nope ..so tell me kooks are you a virgin or have you had hot sweaty sex"wally said to make her feel as uncomforable as possible kuki rolled her eyes " im a virgin and nice try wally "kuki said wally smiled "oh so i bet you want ace to take you V card huh?" wally smirked as he seen the red rush to her cheeks he got her she looked down ace just looked at her "no wally i want ..YOU TOO"kuki said wally jumped back his cheeks slightly red but he made it disappear kuki laughted "gottcha"she said laughting wally was mad "oh plzz you know " wally got closer to her his face was a few inches away his breath touched her lips"you want me" he said all the guys laughted kuki jumped back because she thought wally was going to kiss her wally smiled kuki looked away with red on her cheeks "whatever wally i would rather get ben then you "she said ace sat on her desk she blushed wally noticed as did the other boys "look she blushing because ace came near her shes in love "they called out that got to her she was blushing madly they laughted as she got furstrated "SHUT UP"she yelled wally laughted as did everyone even ace did he seem to be putting on a show he got off the desk and sat on the chair with kuki she blushed again ace slide his arm arround her kuki face was completly red wally laughted but was getting mad for some unknow reason they all laughted ace layed his head on kuki shoulder the guys laughted kuki was furious ace was embarrassing her she slide away from him and stood up to walk to another seat "hey number 3 were ya going wally said he said that beacuse on her vollyball jersey her number was number 3 but when the word came from his mouth it felt right like thats what he should call her kuki felt it to it sounded right when he called her that .

wallys p.o.v

we were making fun of her ii was getting in her personal space i bet she thought i was going to kiss her well soo ace decides to play along he moves to the desk ..she blushes then he moves to her chair she blushes alot more he puts his arm around her her face was completely red i was dieing it was so funny but i was kinda mad i dont know why he laid his head on her her face was so red i thought she was about to go off like one of those air heads comersial kuki got mad and yeled walking awaay i calld her number 3 because of her jersey number but it felt like it was her nickname or something i followed kuki to the other desk my group did as well she looked at me her face waswhite again ...kuki looked so cute in the vollyball just the way she looked whaen she was mad makes me wanna grab her and-what am i thinking about i hate her she so stupid and a goody goody but then again look were she at ddetetion hanging with us well more like being followed by us not that makes us sound like stalkers i like she hanging with us ben said "what you dont like being around your boyfriend"that seem to really get her upset she started to cry but i keep at it "ah looks she crying" i said getting laughs for everyone in detention kuki put her head on the desk and started to cry harder i started to feel bad but i couldnt stop my gang would get on me about it even ace the 'sweet' one was doing it "come on cry baby"chris said i wanted to punch him for it "shut..up leave me alone "kuki yelled getting out ofthe seat she went to and going back to the one she sat in when she came in ace sat behind her he patted her back she turned her eyes were red from tears "dont touch me you stupid jerk oh and forget about going out i would rather eat nail then go get pizza with you"she yelled in aces face i laughted to myself

kukis p.o.v

i yeled at ace then put my head back on the desk ..crying i hated doing that but i was so mad the tears just came and i couldnt stop them they keep up there stupid comments soon detention was over i practicly spired out of the school i was so mad i missed my vollyball game and abby txted me saying we lost ..then i heard the stupid jerks coming behind me i heard them saying things about my body it made me uncomfortable then they ran up beside me ben put his arm over my shoulder i took it off threwing it at his side "oh feisty..i like that" ben said in my ear i pushed him away wally was right behind me ace in the back some dark brown haired kid on the other side of me i walked faster but they keep up .."can you just leave me alone ..why me" i yelled wally has been picking on me since i was 13 i hate it soo hes been on myy back for 2 years he knocked my bag out of my hands i turned sharply running into his hard cheast he looked me in the eyes well i think his hair covered his eyes i picked my bag and contined walking ben keep trying to touch me but i keep smacking him.a car pulled up beside us"hey boys need a ride" a girl with red hair asked she had the most annoying voice like nails on a chalk bored."yes miss .."ban said with a flirty smile he tryied to kiss me i pushed him away wally didnt go "hey wally you comeing" the girl asked with a wink wally shook his head "nah my house is right here and my mom wants me to do some chores " he said great now im gonna have to put up with him it was dark and scary enough with out wally walking behind me ..i keep hearing things in the bushes i was walking next to then something came out i jumped back into wally but i relised it was just a cat ..wally looked down at me i hated how tall he was it made me feel helpless talking up to some one was less intimatdating i jumped out of his arms and continued walking "you get scared easyly dont ya " he said in his accent i looked away he knows i hate him i seen him rool his eyes "why are you even talking to me" i said he looked at me then looked away "i dont know you seem upset" he said in a kinda sweet voice i was looking at him"ya i am why would you care ..you always make me upset and you do it on propose" i said he smirked

wallys p.o.v

i smirked at her she was right i always made her mad or cry it was my goal but for some reason i felt bad for her today "ya i know ..but i dont know i gess im not a complete jerk i dont likeseeing girls cry"i said lying i made tons of girls cry but i actually felt bad for her all the other i couldnt have cared less if they cryed or not she gave me a 'ya sure ' look i smiled "okay im upset because i get detention,then get attacked by your stupid friend and you did nothing it makes me curious if he raped me or any girl would you just stand there like a staue ..then after that i get in detention and you guys wont leave me alone i miss my game and they lost then you follow me home ...what are you going to do next punch me get me kicked off all the sports team tell me "she yelled at me crying i wanted to hug her to comfort her but she would push me away i know she would so i just looked down we had stoped walking and were just standing there i dint knw what to to do .what am i goning to say i dont like how nice you are so i feel the need to pick on you she just looked at me with tears streaming down her face i looked at her from under my bangs she looked so pretty i had to hold my hands down away from her face i wanted to wipe the tears away "im sorry" the word slipped from my mouth i have never said that word and ment it i said it in class with scarcasm she looked at me she didnt look happy "sure you are .."she said with sarcasm she continued walking i thanked god ..she started to shriver i would to if i was dressed like her she was in shorts and her vollyball jersey are houses were coming up hers was first she turned to go up the stairs "night" i said trying to get the words befor she herd them she just opened the door gave me a glare and slammed the door ..

normal p.o.v

wally walked home he opened his door and it was dark then a blonde boy ran at him with a punch wally grabed his arm and turned him arround "nice try ..joey" wally said to his little 10 year old brother "ill get you i will" joey yelled shruggling to get free wally laughted "sure you will ..but where mom and dad" wally asked letting go of his brother "oh they went out or something like that they'll be back later " joey said running to the couch "oh ...so " wally said "how was your day" joey looked at him confused "why do you care ..wait what do you wanna talk about"joey asked with a smirk "ah nothing ..okay that sanban girl you hang out with " wally said joey nodded "ya mushi wayt about her"joey asked with some of his accent showing "not her ..her sister she babysits you sometime you know her i mess with her and she started to cry today because ben messed with her then ace broke her little heart she hated me befor but know she really hates me like she might kill me hate anyway i feel bad and i dont feel bad i said sorry but she didnt forgive me i wanna become maybe i dont know friends with her even thought she annoys the heck out of me i think she cute and i wanna hang out with her ..so how can i get her to forgive me" wally said breathing hevy after joey looked blankly at his clueless older brother "well ..i think you like her " his brother teased wally eyes went wide " no i dont i just dont wanna make her cry anymore" wally said his brother smiled knowingly "likely story ...wally likes cookie wally likes cookie " joey said wally chased him arround then there was aknock on the door wally stoped and walked to the door joey was laughing wally looked back at him with a 'shut up' look wally opened the door ..

* * *

><p><strong>who is it? what do they want?will joey get hurt? why am i asking random questions? will you guys like it?can you give me more ideas please? well bye <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**okay this chapter is alittle shorter ..warning curseing..and talking about intercourse...umm well enjoy i know i spelled probably alot of things wrong .thanks for reviewing .:)**

**young wally:so ah am how old in here "**

**young kuki:your 16 duh and im 15..i wonder if you learn to love rainbow monkeys as a teen"**

**young wally:no way ah refuse to like them and you ever"**

**teen wally:"dont worry we dont "**

**teen kuki and young kuki:"hey you jerks"**

* * *

><p>wallys eyes went wide ..as he seen kuki looking at him she looked annoyed already<p>

"what are you doing here"wally asked ,kuki pushed him out of the way as she came in.. wallly stood there shooked

"im here because im baby sitting your brother ..you know if your going to be here you should tell your parents so they dont have to waste money on a sitter"kuki said in a cold voice wally shut the door and looked at kuki with a glare this is just what he wanted a girl with a attuide in his house mad at him

"ya well .."wally couldnt think of anythng to say so thats all he said joey laughted from the couch kuki turned with a smile

"hey joe" kuki said as joey jumped off the couch and running to her with a hugg

"hey cookie"he said kuki smiled

"its kuki" wally said in a grumpy voice he was mad that his brother didnt tell him ..then it hit him he told his brother all that stuff , wally was going to kill him... joey caught the looks his older brother was giving and pulled kuki to the couch

"lets watch tv or a movie"joey said kuki agreed

"okay just not a"kuki was inturpertted

"scary movie"

"ya exzactlly "

"ya lets watch what creeps in the dark" joey said

"no were not watching a scary movie"kuki said joey frowned wally was smirking at kuki being scared to watch a scary movie

"why come on..all protect ya" joey said putting his arm arround kuki she smiled then pushed him away by his head he laughted as did wally

"okay okay ..but come on lets just watch the movie"joey said wally decided to take control and started the movie

"what are you doing " kuki said as wally turned the lights off

"were watching a scary movie "wally said sitting down on the other side of kuki..kuki stared at him wally didnt dare turn to look at her joey snuggled up to her ..

kukis p.o.v

wally started the stupid freacking movie ..i hate scary movies why would anyone want to scare themself half to death... is it just me that dosnt like being scared ...i stared at the stupid blonde jerk with cold eyes my mission was to make him look at me. he wasnt going to its like he can read my mind ..he sat there eyes glued to the tv ..joey snuggled closer to me that boy acted like he was 15 ..in a 12 year olds body ..i turned to the tv ,,,i had to turn on a part were a scary face poped up, i screamed so loud wally and joey almost went deft, then i seen wally smirk uggh. that guy just rubs me the wrong way . wally got closer to me evrytime i looked at the screen..but its weird because he was sitting right beside the arm of the chair and it didnt look like he moved but he had to ...because i was practiclly on his lap..wait maybe i ...no i didnt move closer i would rather jump off the edge the earth then get closer to wallabe beetles

wally p.o.v

by time the movie was over kuki was so close she was almost on my lap ..i slowly got up and put on another movie it was scary but less scary ,joey was laying on kukis shoulder half awake ..my parents were probably going to be gone all night ...i sat down and kuki moved away from me..the movie was kinda boring about 25, 30 minutes into the movie joey had fallen asleep in kuki lap..i smiled that little demon has moves ..i seen him slowly slide his hand up her leg making it look like he was still asleep she gave him a weird look but i bet she relised he was sleeping and left him alone ..not to long after i felt kuki slighttly lay on my arm but she jumped back up ..her eyes were barly open and i got up ..i went upstairs to get some blankets i got three i came back down put a blanket over joey then handed one to kuki

"here " i said in a jerk tone ..

"im not going to be staying here "kuki said in a sleepy tone i barly under stood her i smiled as she wrapped it arround her i sat down on the couch were i was then i felt kukis head fall onto my sholder i smiled but hide it from myself i dont care if shes here ..she started to slip off my shoulder and onto my lap that would be akward so i put my arm arround her not because i wanted to...because i had to... to keep her head up ..i started to daze off.

joeys p.o.v

i woke up to

"your a true friend..your hear till the end..you pull me aside when something aint right..talk to me now and into the night ,till its alright again ..your a true friend" i relised it was kuki phone i reached in her poket and read the caller ID it said abby, i rmbered it was kuki friend ,she came over one time when kuki was baby sitting

"hello" i said she sounded kinda confused

"whos this " she asked

"its joey " i said

"oh wheres kuki"

"shes sleeping"

"oh then tell her i have to talk to her its important as soon as she wakes up tell her to call me okay"

"ya no problem bye"

"bye " i hung up and put it back in kukis poket i seen my brother had his arm around kuki i was mad it was ovis i have a relationship with her .

"hey wally" i said in a anger tone ..but then i seen he was sleeping i smiled and got off the couch i grabed wallys phone and kukis phone after a little arranging them while they where sleeping, i was going to mess with wally ,i put wally feet on the couch so now he was laying down ..kuki was laying down now ontop of wally and his arm was arround her i took pictures on my phone then erased my number from both kukis and wallys phone ..then i got back on the couch .and went back to sleep .

kukis p.o.v

i woke up to knocking on the door i jumped up and felt hands around me i opened my eyes and i was ontop of wally i jumped off and fell off the couch..joey was awake now i got up and walked over to the door i opened it and seen ben ace and that chris guy standing there they looked at me then looked again and smirked

"what are you doing here " chris asked with a stupid smile i shook my head..they were so dumb there mind goese to one thing when they see a girl.

" im baby sitting joey ..what do you want:" ace smiled at me sweetly i rolled my eyes in annoyance, nice try ace ..

"is wally here " ben asked with a smirk.. i nodded

"ya hes here it is his house " i said opening the door all the way letting them in .."he on the couch " i pointed to the couch where wally was sleeping.

"joey come on, ill get you a snack" ben looked back at me with a smile i rolled my eyes again and took joey into the kitchen..geting him milk and cookies i walked into the living room and wally was awake now he had his hair all messed up ,,,he looked cute..i mean eww grosh ...wally nasty.

"so wally you got some, from sanban" ben said in a whisper my jaw went slack he didnt just go there.

wallys p.o.v

ben asked me if i had sex with kuki say no or i would look lame but i couldnt say yes because kuki would fucking kill me ..so i just went with,

"come on ..who am i" i grined, i knew it would give them the wrong idea ..but thats what i had to do ..they all started to laught and give me high 5s...

"hey wally .. im about to put joey to bed could you call your mom and ask when there coming back" she said walking up the stairs ben and ace were watching her body move just the right way up the steps i even caught myself staring but shook my head ,ace and benn looked at me with smirks.

"you are so lucky, i thought i would get to hit it first" ace said, i nodded with a smirk ,ya right ace he acted like the nice one but really hes the biggest jerk, i grabed my phone and called my mom. i told the guys to be quiet

"hey wallabe"

"hey mom ..when you coming home sanban wants to know" there was a pause

"umm sweety we got stuck out here in the meeting we wont be back till monday it snowing horrible here tell kuki that well pay her 60 dollars a day "

i thought, i could just wact him ,but then kuki would have to go home .i smiled at my crew

"okay mom ill tell her to go get clothes to stay here for a couple of day s"

"okay thanks love you wallabe tell joey i love him to "

"okay bye mom" i said hanging up ben snickered and ace smirked

"so sanbans staying for a few days.. we can tell your going to be busy tonight,.. tomorrow ...and the day after "ben said i smiled devilishly ,i look like the man right now i could tell they were praseing me.

"you better believe it.." i said then kuki walked down the steps ..i looked at her i had to play the part.

"hey babe good news " i got up and walked over to kuki grabing her waist she didnt like that too much i could feel her pushing me away but i held tighter"we get to spend three days together go get some clothes or...dont" i said with a smooth voice i smiled dangerously at her she looked mad really mad she growlded and pushed me away

" great i get to spend more good times with you just what a need "kuki said scarcasticly in a sorta loud voice.. i smiled as she walked out of the house ..

"man she so wants you...but your actually going to sleep with her more than once thats not like you "ace said sitting on the arm of the couch

"ya well lets just say she good" i said okay that could inplie many thing not only sex... so i didnt totally lie .ben almost died he looked like he was about to fall of the couch.

"man ..i want her so fucking bad "ben said in a groan ace smirked at me

"hey wall,, can i see how much she likes you" ace said i looked confused ,what was he up to..

"ya but how" he looked at the door to make sure she wasnt coming,

"okay first i flirt with her ..if she respones in a flirty way than, she not interested in you ..if she just rolls her eyes ..she into you,but if she totally freaks and dosnt even look at me anymore then, she in love with you " ace said i rolled my eyes

"thats stupid what if she just hates you and freaks on you" i said i mean that wouldnt be a surprise kuki dose hate my entire group, ace smirked

" you guys fucked.. so theres emotional feelings for you somewhere... " ben said befor ace did, then kuki came back with a little pink bag she looked at me as if she was about to murder me.

"hey hot stuff" ace said running around the couch .."i was wondering if maybe some time-" kuki cluntched her fist and butted in befor he finished

"okay ace shut up, you are the biggest idiot ,i have ever layed eyes on you, flirt with every girl pretending to be nice, then you turn into a jerk... so go to helll with your stupid ass friends, im going to be in your room wally .im getting changed and joeys in the bathroom ..oh and ben keep looking at me like that and i will knock your eyes right out of your retarded head" kuki yelled running up the stairs, oh now they're goning to get me ace smirked at me.

kukis p.o.v

i walked up stairs, ace is such a stupid jerk ,and so is wally i can not belive he lied to them about haveing sex with me ..im so going to kill him ..i stoped dead in my tracks

"no im going to mess with him"i said outloud joey came out of his room and smiled

"he you planning to mess with wally"he asked i hesatied to answer then, i smiled joey was a smart loyal kid he wouldnt tell anyone.

"come here " i said going to wallys room he followed when he came in i closed the door and bent down to him he smiled ,

"are we going to kiss now" he asked i hit him playfully

"no were going to play a trick on wally...bc he lied to his friends about me so im gonna hurt his feelings ...alittle just to get a laugh" i said he smirked but hid it.. i could tell bc he bit his lip,

"im in ..but how are you gonna play a trick on him" he said "he..um...er ..ah was 'dattining' you"he said i frowned on how he said datening he was way to young to know about all that.

"im gonna say he is a bad ..um boyfriend and he has a little .er..um ego "i said trying to avoid the real words he smiled knowingly i wanted to smack him for knowing what i ment but i didnt ..i smiled and pushed him out

"now go i have to get dressed "i shoed him but he turned to me befor i shut the door

"oh come on ...cant i stay"joey said with a smirk i smiled sweeyly and leaned in like, i was going for a kissed he leaned in then i stoped and grabed his head and pushed him away and shut the door

"oh and cookie abby or somethign called she said call her back" jooey said i got dressed and called her

wallys p.o.v

"dude so dose she have a rocken body" chris said i smiled fakely i wish i knew so i didnt have to lie but, i would think it would be ..i mean it looks that way with clothes on...not that i look or anything ...but whatever im a guy i looked, so it would only make since that it would look the same without clothes

"ya man it is so hot you wouldnt belive it ..too bad youll never know .." i said watchin ben face light up

"but we can... she in your room changeing right?" he asked oh no this dosnt sound good ..dont go there ben plzz dont go there

"ah think so .whoi" i said my accent showing i tryed to cover it up

"lets got peak on her ..so we can see that body"ace said taking off up the stairs ..

normal p.o.v

ace and ben were by the door chris coming over shortly after ..they were all excited wally slumped up the stairs and walked over.. he was shoushed by ben

"she talking to someone" ben said wally came over and listened to the phone call that was on speacker

"hey you called" kuki said with a smile and a attiud

"haha keep up the tude and abbys gonna knock u up side your pretty little head"

"ya sure buut what did you wannt earlier i was sleeping" ben and ace snickered :"ya with wally "they commented wally felt heat go to his face

"i wanted to ask you how ur little dare was working out ..."wally got more interested in the conversation .

* * *

><p><strong>okay i know it kinda sucked ..okay really suck whatever i have to hurrie i will probably get grounded so ..i have to get this chapter and the next one up..so the next chap will probably be short as well..<strong>

**me:so what did you guys think**

**young wally:"what did i say me and kuki did"**

**young kuki:0o..what..in the world"**

**teen kuki:"stupid wally and his stupid friends"**

**teen wally:0o...wtf**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you everyone who like the story,when i got a few reviews saying it was bad and i need to stop wrighting and stuff like that i stoped this story but then i looked at the reviews last night and seen that most of you liked it so thank you and heres another chapter for you guys who helped me write again. well enjoy and i know i have spelling and grammar mistakes you dont have to point them out.**

* * *

><p>Wallys P.O.V<p>

She was talking to her friend about a dare. i smirked and listen more intently to the conversation.

"ya-listen i decided to call it off. " kuki said with a nervous voice. her friend huffted into the phone,she didnt sound to happy about it .

"what! NO you cant ..why?"her friend yelled

"because i, dont wanna do it anymore ..Wallys a jerk ,Ace is a even bigger jerk, and the rest are all perverts. if i even attempted to flirt with them. im backing out." kuki said with attuide. i smiled this was getting interesting . So what i know is, kukis friend probably abby dared her to flirt with me and my group. This could work to my advantage not that i wanted it to...

"Oh so what! ..A DARE is A DARE. you agreed, you cant back out. now just kiss wally and ace for 30 seconds each, then I DONT KNOW, just flrit with the rest. No big deal come on Kooks. Dont make me regert being friends with you." abby said. i and Ben did the samething. Ace looked at me with a wide grin.

" So.. Im gonna get to makeout with Sanban. "Ace whispered happly. i glared at him from behind my blonde bangs, then kuki started to talk again.

"Its not that easy, I get picked on by them All the time. If i just walked over madeout with one , then stoped, walked to the other. did the samething. then flirted with the rest i would never live it down. I can't do it "kuki said in a slightly panicked voice, i smiled amused. she was so scared to get picked on.

"I knew you didnt have it in ya"abby said in a disappointed voice, you could here that it was saying 'you were never gonna do it'

Kuki must have heard it, because she hufted and pufted.

"I was too! But then i got to thinking,and its not that good of a idea. "Kuki said in a loud proud voice. Abby laughted a stupid laugh.

"Sure you were. Your to inocent to do any kinda dare like this. Im sorry for trying to get you to do something, that you would never do"Abby said, i could imagine the smirk on her face. i smiled at the deception in her voice.

"I was. No I AM! im going to do this dare, then rubb it in your sorry face. Oh and when i do the dare, you have to. Umm, do whatever i say for 3 days! " Kuki said practially screaming. i smiled devilishly leaning away from the door that i was pressed up against, Ace turned to me with a smirk. he looked like he knew what i was thinking. Truth be told, i didnt know what was thinking. My mouth just formed the smile. I dont know why, i had nothing planned. Ben came over, and leaned against the railing, like Ace and I were. looking at the door. we waiting for the beautiful girl to come out.

Kukis P.O.V

"Now thats my bestfriend. Oh, and you got ur self a deal. Wait, you need to show me proof. You have to record it or do it in front of me" she said. i smiled, but it faded. She was really looking forward to this. Now, who do i kiss first?

"Ya, okay sure. well bye " i said hanging up befor she said bye. Maybe wally first, i mean i would be hanging out with him for a few days i think. If i was him, i would go with my friends and not stick arround when i wasn't needed, But maybe he wasn't like me. I got up and walked to the door, then i stoped at the light switch it said 'number 4 rulz'.

I smiled then fliped the switch. i turned to look at the messy room. Clothes sprang all over the floor, the bedsheets all over the bed, there was a punching bag in the corner. then i seen a sign that said 'numbuh 3 + numbuh 4 =crudy love'. I smirked at the words crudy love, since when did he say crudy. I seen another picture of a young girl, she had black hair. she wore a over sized green sweeter, and black leggings. She looked famillar. There was a boy, with blonde hair in a bowl hair cut. He wore a baggy orange hoodie, and baggy jeans. He was shorter then the girl. it was a poorly drawn picture. Did wally draw this? Then i looked at the blonde boy in the picture one more time. Something about him, i've seen him befor. That girl her too, but who were they? I shrugged it off. I walked out the door,and jumped back as a seen 4 boys standing there. I smiled fakely. Wally had a stupid look on his face. Ace looking me up and down, i felt heat rise to my face. Ben was smirking at me, makeing kissy faces. That Chris guy just undressung me with his eyes. I looked down to relize, i was in my bed clothes. Witch was a pair of black shorts, (short shorts) and a green tank top(it showed her belly button). i blushed at there attention.

" What! " I yelled knowing damn well what. Wally looked away covering his face with his bangs. uggh, He just got on my nerves.

Aces P.O.V(about time)

I stared at her body. It was amazing, flat stomack, nice legs, a round firm ass, her hair in a messy pony with bangs hanging down to the left. She looked so fucking hot. Wally was deffently getting some tonight. She looks so... no words can describe it.

"I wanna fuck you. " I said with out relizeing, by time i did. it was too late. she was stareing me down. I smirked. She looked the best when she was mad.

"In your dreams Ace. " She said walking pass me down the stairs.

"Dont worry you will be! "Ben yelled after her. A smile creeped onto my face, i felt a pain in my arm. i turned and Wally had punched me. Wait a minute. Thats all he did, if he was dateing her he would have beat the shit out of me.

"Your not dating her, are you?" i said. automatically, earning a glare from the leader. he shook his head no. i hide a smile.

"So we can go after her? "chris asked. As we reached the living room kuki came out of the kitchen and ran into me. She looked scared for a moment, But then went straight back to her angery, embarrassed, annoyed look.

"Watch it! "she yelled ripping away from me. she really hates me. first, she was in love, and now, she was so pissed at me. i frowned at her. She caught it ,but pretended she didnt. Wally was looking at her, well i think. i couldnt see his eyes, but his head was turned toward her. she sat on the couch, and i walked over sitting beside her. she went to move away but Ben sat on the other side, stopping her. she was now arm to arm with both of us, Chris sat on the other side of me, and Wally sat on the other side of Ben. Ben and Wally were bestfriends. It used to bother me,but now i could careless.

"You been grounded your whole life. so now you run wild...playing with those good girls, no that any your style..you think your hot shit ,oh i love it. i love it, ya ya. stumbling but your still looking hella fine..keep doing what you do and im gonna make ya mine..your a hot mess and im falling for you..im like hot damn ..let me make ya my boo" my phone went off. i listened to the song alittle, then looked to see who it was. it was my sisters friend, i frowned. i hated this bitch.

"what? " i said not at all interested in what she had to say.

"hey. your sister wants to talk to you. Oh. and there was no need for that attuide, baby" she said sarcasticly.

"then put her on, and stop talking to me .."

"haha,your so funny..here"

"thank you"

"hey the house is being remodled. you have to fine a place to stay inless you wanna hang out in a hotel with stacy and dad. for 3 days"

"okay. i'll fine a place to stay. where you staying?"

"with, jake and dylan"

"NO YOUR NOT YOU BETTER FINE ANO-"

"i was kidding...calm down, i dont even talk to them anymore, but im staying with moll"

"alright Alex,tell Molly i said..go to hell"

"haha.. No, your such a jerk. you know that?"

"i know" I hung up with a smirk. although i would never say it, if anything ever happened to my little sister alex, i wouldn't know what to do. i love her,almost more than anything in the world. Wait! i can use that to get kuki to like me again .

normal p.o.v

Kuki was flipping threw the channels. the boys were looking at her. she was begaining to feel akward. she got up slowly and, threw the remote at Wally, he jumped from the sudden impact.

"Where am i sleeping? "kuki asked. her hand on her hip. Wally looked at her with his dark green eyes in a glare.

"Where do ya wanna sleep?" he asked throughing his hand up.

"i dont care, thats why i asked you. "she said impatiently, Wally got up walking toward her.

"well, i said i didnt care ethier. "he yelled back Ace and the others watched as the arguement was begaining to form.

"whatever then, im going to sleep on the couch. so your friends have to leave." she yelled at the blonde boy, Wally looked at his friends, then back to the clearly tired girl. He sighed.

"fine, guys get out. the princess is tired."he said in a mocking tone, they all groaned as they walked out.

"see ya monday, Wally " Chris yelled. Ace turned to Wally.

"Have fun" Ace winked at Wally. Wally smiled, then closed the door and turned to Kuki

"Happy" he said. she smiled at him, then walked toward him pushing him against the door. her hand on his chest, he looked down at her confused.

"What are yo-" Kuki placed her finger on his lips, to make him be quiet.

"Shh, dont speak " she said in a soft voice. Wally just looked at her. he didnt know how to feel, or how to react. he just looked at her. she pressed her body against his, he tensed up she felt it. she smirked

"Whats wrong wally? "she said in the softiest voice. It sent chills down his back, and he shivered she smirked ,but hide it.

"Do you wanna...kiss me?"kuki whispered in his ear. He looked at her in shook, no way. He wasn't going to kiss her, well not first. NO,he wouldnt kiss her. He couldnt. Could he?

"Ah.., don't think its a good idea."Wally said with his accent, Kuki smiled to herself. She knew he wasnt as big a jerk as he acted. Wally had his hand pressed against the door beside his back. He wanted to react to Kukis actions, but couldnt Kuki lefted away from him about arms lenght. She placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes. She stood on her tippy toes, and leaned in. Wallys eyes were wide open, he backed his head away till it hit the door. Kukis lips almost touched his, but she stoped. Her lips formed a smile, and her eyes opened.

"See. there is no way you could have had sex with me, if your scared to even kiss me " Ever word she said, hot air touched Wallys lips. He felt nervous, she knew he lied. What could he say? What should he say?

"Your umm, kinda close"(of all the things to say)Kuki clentched her teeth , and pushed him hard against the door.

"Thats all you have to say for yourself!"she yelled, He stood there and looked at her.

"Okay, i did say that" Wally said totally clueless ,as to what he should say. Kuki narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms across her chest,and tilted her head just alittle to the left. She gave him a look that intimidated Wally and that was hard to do. She was a skinny girl, wearing a little pink tank top, and she scared Wallabe Beetles.

"Sorry, i just...theres no excuse for it. Im sorry "Wally said walking up the stairs. Kuki smiled, but it faded. She layed down on the couch and fell asleep.

Wally came down a hour after, with a pillow. He placed it under her head carefully ,he covered her up with a smiled. he slowly moved a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear,she smiled in her sleep at him.

The next day

Kuki woke up slowly from the sunshine, she pulled the blanket that covered her over her head, but to no use. She was awake already. She was thinking ,how she going to do the dare . Was she gonna just kiss him? Was she he gonna make him kiss her? No, he would never do that. She sighed. What was she gonna do? Abby would kill her if she backed out again. She heard footsteps, the girl turned to see, Joey. She smiled motherly at him,he frowned at her motherly look.

"What?"she asked catching the frown, his eyes fell to the floor then back to kukis eyes.

"Nothing"he said coming over and sitting next to the ,now sitting up girl.

"There's something..tell me?"she said as more a question than a order. He looked down again, then back at gave a small smile to reassure him he could trust her. he hestiated, but sighed heavily giving into her.

"Okay...you think of me as more a ..son or little brother..."he trailed off but found the words. He played with his fingers in his lap inocently.

"Ya and .."she said knowing thats not all he had to say.

"And...i. think of you as more..of a..girl..friend" he finally said still looking at his hands. Kuki looked at him sympathicly,she always knew he had a baby crush on her, but it was a bigger crush then she had thought.

"Joey..im sorry but im to old for you"Kuki said trying to spare his feeling. Joey looked into kukis violet eyes with his green ones.

"So ..theres hope?"he asked hopefully.

"Joey, im 15. about to be 16 and your,10"she said slowly trying to get it to sink into his head, that it couldnt happen, but he wasnt taking the hint.

"Age is just a number ..im mature for my age,and you look young for yours. We can make it work "he said a smile on his face, Kuki just frowned at him. He caught it, his face fell to a sad look he knew what she was thinking and hinting at.

"im sorr-" the japanese girl was inturpeted by a loud yawn from the stairs,then a blonde boy stumbled down the them. Joeys eyes shot to his brother. Joeys sad face had disappeared in a instant, he had a smile on his face. Kuki smiled but it disappeared as she seen the hurt in Joeys eyes, Wally came over and put his arms on the back of the couch.

"Hey Sanban "he said halfheartedly Kuki didnt reply. Joey jumped off the back of the couch on to his older brother, with a laugh ..Kuki cracked a smile. Wally seen ,and suddnly he found himself stareing helplessly into her pretty violet ...

"Hello Wally "Kuki said now standing beside him waving her hand infront of his face "Wally,are you in there?"Wally shook his head and turned to look at her.

"What?" Kuki gave slightly annoyed look.

"Do you want breakfest?" she asked with a sweet smile ..Wally nodded putting his brother down.

"Kuki.."he said as she was walking into the kitchen "You look really...pretty today"she didnt even stop to listen, but she heard. A smirk replaced her sweet smile that was prevesiely on her face. Maybe making him kiss her wasnt gonna be that hard.

Wally and Kuki had spent the day with Joey. kuki had nothing better to do ,but wallys phone was being blown up. He didnt answer, but when he made the mistake to answer. It was a girl.

"Hey"she said alittle to sudutive

"Ya..what ya want?"

"Just to see if you wanted to comeover ..my parents arn't home and i have a king sized bed,do i have to explain what i want to happen?"she said he could already picture her fliping her blonde hair over her smirking face. He rolled his eyes.

"No, thanks I'd rather sit around at my house watching tv "he said in voice that said 'okay im gonna hang up now'

"Wait ..maybe, i could come over in something sexy and we could have hot sweaty bueatiful se-" Wally hung up on the desprate girls weak attempted to fuck him. Wally turned his phone off and threw it on the table in front of him . Kuki saw and was confused.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked ,he shrugged his answer. she looked at him but he just looked at the tv. she continued to look at him in wonder. Did he do that to spend more time with her? No,Why would he? Wait ,im alone with him in his house. Nobody's around on a sunday night. He's bored. Is he going to rape me? No,he wouldnt..would he? Kuki slowly moved away from him. her eyes on him cautiously .

Wally seen Kuki moving away from the conor of his eye, he was confused but he hide it. What did he do wrong? He didn't pass gass or put his arm around her. he smelled his underarms,he didnt smell like BO. What did he do to make her move away? he turned to her unwillingly. His body wasnt listening to his head.

"What ya doing? "He asked mentally slaping himself. His mouth wasnt listening ethier. she looked at him ,then her eyes went to Joey who was inbetween them.

"I- i just thought joey might wanna lay down"she lied ,Wally noticed her lied, but didnt drwal on it to long. He just smirked at his brother.

"Hes lazy enough,he dosnt need to lay down ,and if he really has to lay down. he has a perfectly good bed in his room."Wally said pointing his head toward the stairs. Joey looked at him and snickered at his brother, then got up and stumbled up the stair sleepily. Kuki wasnt comforable with that ,she stared at the tv blankly. Wally looked at her he moved moved away slowly, Wally moved over again ,Kuki moved again, Wally took one big leap over. He and Kuki were arm to arm, Kuki moved over and was stoped by the arm of the couch. Wally looked at her with a frown.

"That dose it! What is up?"he asked hurt in his voice. Kuki looked at him ,she didnt catch the hurt voice.

"What are you talking about?"her voice in a high pitch, Wally looked at her ,then rolled his eyes.

"You keep moving away from me! What did i do?"He asked in a way that, he tryed to make sound like he didnt care. Kuki looked at him, she now knew what she was thinking was wrong, and really wrong at that. she cant tell him what she thought he was going to do, but didnt he deserve to know. she sighed, she knew she had to tell him.

"Okay, dont be mad,but when you turned your phone off i was kinda scared that you were..."she looked at her hands. Wally looked at her confused "I was scared that you were gonna try to ... seriously! Dont take this personal- i dont think you would personally do this, but i kinda-well i-well-i thought you were gonna rape me" Kuki said finally cringing exspecting him to start yelling ,but he didnt she looked at him his face dead serious.

"You thought.."his face still serious "That i would acually. rape you? " He know wore a amused smile on his face,Kuki looked at him with hurt,anger and embarrassment.

"Whats so funny?"she said her voice slightly ticked off. Wally chuckled,

"I would never rape anyone."he said his amused smile still in place "I dont have to,they always want me" He said Kuki glared at him.

"Oh your so full of yourself."She said annoyed at him. he rolled his eyes,

"Look who's talking ,your the one who thinks ever guy wants to fuck you!" Wally yelled, Kuki was taken aback by his words.

"Well, you aparently want to, because you told all your stupid friends that you already did. By the way, thanks monday everyone will call me a slut! "she yelled standing up hands on her hips,

"What are you mad that i didnt sleep with you. Is that what you want. Us to sleep together fine!" Wally yelled standing up his face inches from hers. she glared at him hatred was seen, but he gave it right back. Well he tryed ,she was too pretty to actually hate.

"No thank you! You probably have something, with everyone you sleep with!" She yelled placeing her hand on his hard chest and pushing him away. He grabed her hand gently looking at her hand, her eyes were wide. He looked up with a dangerous smile, then in a flash. He slammed her on the couch, and pinned her arms above her head, his body against hers, his wasit in her legs ,his face hovering over hers. She had fear in her eyes,she had let her gaurd down and he was going to rape her. He brought his head down closer to hers, his eyes looking into hers. His hair on her face. he could feel every breath she took. she felt the same, she shrugged to get free. no use he was way stronger,his hot breath went onto her face.

"This isnt what you want?" He said hot air tickle kukis lips, her eyes dorted from eye to eye. He smiled another dangerous smile at her "Good, because its not gonna happen "and with that he was off her in a flash, and heading up the stairs with a smile on his face. He stoped at the top and turned, kuki didnt move from the spot where he left her, she was looking at the celing blankly breathing heavy. His smile got wider,

"By the way, i dont have anything, because i havent done anything with anyone " Wally said turning sharply and going to his bed. Kuki's heart was beating fast. Fear running up and down her body,desire for his lips was slight, but it was there. What did he do to her? Cast a spell! What was it about the way he took control that made her want him to have control of her? Then she got up her brain started to work again. her anger came. How dare he try to take control that asshole.

The next day Kuki woke up at 7 to get Joey up for school. She went up stairs and into Joeys room,Joeys room was so different from Wallys. Joey's room was clean, sports trophys and ribbions were all over. He had three pictures on his door. one was at his brithday party, it was Wally and him playing football together. The other was of Wally carrying him over his shoulder and laughing. The last one was of his entire family, but there was a blonde girl about 13. she was pretty, She was in the middle of Wally and Joey. She hugging them with, Mrs. and Mr. Beetles in the back. Did Wally have a sister or was that a cousin? She turned to the walls, there was a picture of Joey on the couch with Mushi, then there was a picture that Joey must have drawn. It was of him and 4 other people. One was chubby, and had a brown hat on with glasses. She was pretty sure that, girl in the over sized pink hoodie with The pig tails was Mushi. A red haired boy with a dark red T-shirt and baggy white shorts, was next to Mushi. A dark skined girl with short brown hair wearing a purple tight T-shirt with black sleves and black shorts. Over all the kids, were numbers. The numbers over the one, she thinks is Joeys was a 24 , over the girl she thinks is Mushi was a 22, the red haired boy had number 23 over him,the dark skined girl had 21 over her, and over the chubby one was the number 20. She looked at the picture with a small smile on her face,then she tapped Joey on the back. he turned over, she sat down on the bed and shook him gently.

"Joey, get up" she said gently, as well Joey pulled the blanket over his head.

"I dont wanna go to school yet mum" he murmured, Kuki smiled.

"Joey..Joey ..get up. "she said more firmly, he just rolled over she frowned then stood up hands on her hips.

"Joey, the house is on fire!"she yelled, Joey didnt move. Her frown deepened,

"Theres a robber in the house, get up quick!"she yelled like she was scared. he still didnt move,

"Hmm,...my lips are so lonely,and since Joey's not awake. I'll go get wal-"she didnt get to finish the sentence,because Joey had got up so fast he nearly landed on kuki. His lips puckered, and his eyes closed. Kuki smirked, but it went to a smile, when she seen he was still asleep.

"JOEY!"she yelled, his eyes flew open and he went backwards off the side of the bed. Joey's door opened and wally ran in shirtless and in his orange boxers ,his hair mess, his eyes just barly open.

"What happened ? ..who screamed?"Wally said Kuki looked away from him blushing from the sight of his body. He had a perfect stomach, he didnt have rock hard abbs, but he had a nice stomach with just the little hint of his abbs showing from his skin. Joey got up and glared at the girl.

"Okay. Now i deserve a kiss!"Joey yelled getting on the bed, Wally smiled at him, then notice Kukis slightly red face. he smirked at her, he was satified that he could do that to her, just from a simple sight of his body. joey grabed his clothes and ran out, but first he turned to the blushing girl.

"Okay, i know its hard to be arround me. when im just so..well you know look at me im hot! ..but atleast try and hide your red face..."He said in a cocky voice, but he stoped again "i'll kiss you later babe" running the rest of the way to the bathroom. Wally walked in and closed the door behind him,

"He's a handful huh."Wally said sitting on the bed, Kuki was smiling, but still blushing and not looking at him

"Ya he sure is"she said heading for the door,Wally got up

"Hey, Ace is coming to pick me up you want a ride"he asked she smiled as her answer but nodded just in case he didnt understand the smile.

soon Joey was ready for school. He was wearing a yellowish gold baggy hoodie ,and baggy blue jeans and grabed his orange bookbag. grabed a poptart and ran to the bus stop but he came back in when Kuki was heading up the stairs.

"Oh i forgot. Bye babe"he said with a smile Kuki shook her head with a disapproving smile. Joey smirled then closed the door, Wally was dressed in a orange baggy T- Shirt, he had dark blue jeans on. Kuki ran up the stairs to the bathroom, she brushed her hair and teeth after her shower. then put on jean shorts that went to her mid theighs, a bright green tanktop with a black jaket. She grabed her bag and ran down stairs were Wally was waiting for her.

"Ready, Ace will be here in a minute" he said looking her up and down. she smiled

"Do i look okay?"she asked spinning arround with her smile still in place. Wally smirked

"Ya ..fine"he said looking her up and down again, he smirked "Really fine.." he said to himself. A car hunked outside, Kuki passed Wally, her hair flying into his face he smelled her shanpoo it was one she brough, because it smiled like berrys. He shut the door after her heading to the car she opened the passener door Ace smiled at her outfit,

"You look hot!" he said she smiled

"Thank's ..it kinda my thing at school" she said as Wally got in the back. Kuki's phone went off it was a txt from Nigel Uno it said,

hey

hey whats up

nothing just wanted 2 c how u have been

im good ,i havent talked to u in ages

ik lets change that ;)

lol all asudden u wanna talk..is this a prank lol

no id never do that to u

good

ya so theres this movie comeing out ..u wanna go c it with me?

umm..ya sure ..like a date

if you want it to be you could invite some people if ya want

do you want it to be a date ..or no

date!

lol well we'll c

lol i like the mistery

good bc that all i am lol but gtg at school..bye

bye kooks

Ace parked the car, and they got out Kuki smileing. Wally noticed

"What you so happy about ..smiley?"he said in a teaseing voice she glared at him,but rolled her eyes.

"Im going on a date with one of the hottest guys in school .."she said with a big grin, Wally smirked

"Really whos that? " he asked

"Nigel Uno ...he so perfect ..oh theres Abby well bye. Troublemakers.."she said waving to Abby so she seen her. Wally watched her run off with a smile ,then she stoped and turned to them again.

"Thanks Ace..for the ride" she yelled then continued to run. Wally smiled amused by her, Ace noticed

"She so stupid" Ace said walking past Wally,Wally frowned but hid it with a smirk.

"No kidding, but whats she so stupid about?" he asked Ace had a smirked a.

"That Nigel guy hes a jock,hes a jerk and he only starting to'like' Sanban, because he heard that shes not a virgine... anymore. All the guys and girls know she not as inocent as she acts,and your walking proof "Ace said Wally's heart stopped ,he had set Kuki up for a problem,Wally felt really bad. She would probably get glares from all his EX's and all her EX's

"Ya, its a shame she'll never be seen as the inoccent. sweet ,smart girl ever agian" Wally said with a fake smirk. Ace smiled and turned arround wallking backwards down the hall.

"Ya ..she'll be seen as the schools sex doll"Ace said a big smile "well to the guys anyway"Wally just looked at him.

At lunch, every body was looking at Kuki. Abby notice and was feeling akward,

"Umm Kooks is it me.. or is everyone looking at you?"Kuki looked arround and it was true, almost ever eye was on her. she was catching death glares from a table of rebal girls and glares off daggers from another few girls sitting together. Most of her EX boyfriends had a cold stare toward her. All the other guys were looking at her as if she was in her bra and underwear. She looked arround insercuurly. A frown on her face

Wally and his group were also looking at her,

"She just now noticeing them staring"one guy said Wally gave him a small fake smile.

"Look at your EX's Walls, there stareing her down like a Hawk"Ace said with snicker. The girls were looking at Kuki ,they were whispering things to eachother then laughing at her.

"Ya there probably jealous" Ben said "I would be too, i mean look at Sanban. She totally Hott...as in H.O.T.T.T,Hottt" the last hott like the ts had put out a fire with water Ace laughted and slaped his hand.

"Shes such a slut" Wallys red headed EX said loud so everone heard,

"Ya if she thinks Wally really likes her she so wrong " dark haired EX said, Wally cringed at how loud they were yelling this..Ace and Ben cracked smiles

"I know but she so stupid..she couldnt tell that he was useing her for sex" the red head laughted, Kuki and Abby looking at them.

"I mean Kuki Sanban pretends to be so 'innocent' but then she goes and sleeps with Wally. Wow now thats a whore!" the dark haired girl yelled looking at Kuki with a smile. everyone staring at the girls, waiting for a fight.

Abby was about ready to explode on the girls, No one talkes to her friends like that. Ever. She was glareing daggers back at them, Kuki just looking confused. Abby opened her mouth to yell back at them, but Kuki shoved a apple in her mouth..

"Eat the yummy apple Abby, yumm .. "she siad Abby looked at her anger in her eyes " Dont start anything they can say what they want it not true " Kuki whispered, Abby spitt the apple out and turned to talk to Kuki and ignoring the girls. Everyone was disappointed,

"Man! i thought there was gonna be a cat fight" Ace said disappointed, Ben nodded in agrremeen, Wally was relieved but nodded just to look cool. Ben smiled

"You wanna see a fight?" he asked, Ace turned to him

"ya ..what you got planned" he asked Ben told him, Ace smiled

"Wally call over the red and the bruntte "Ace said, Wally looked cautiously at the two,

"Alright..Fanny!,..Courtney!..come here real quick " he yelled the two girls got up with one last glare at kuki, then walked over with flirty smiles to Wally.

"Ya Wally" Fanny said fliping her curly red hair

"We need you girls to do us a favor" Ben said with a smile to Courtney.

"Whats the favor?" Courtney asked Ace smirked

"Come here" He said as Fanny leaned down and he whispered into her ear. Wally had a wierd feeling, Fanny whipered into Courtney's ear and the to girls disappeared to the lunch line. Wally felt better.

"Okay, so he lied to his friends about you to" Abby whispered to Kuki

"Ya, just to look cool.." She told her in a whisper , then Kuki felt cold liquid runn down her head and face ,she looked up to see the redhead that was calling her a slut. Her mouth fell open and her hands went up from the shoak, she took a deep breeth then let it out quick. Abby stood up, her hands balled into fist .

"Opps" the redhead said in a inocceent voice shrugging

"What the hell.." Abby yelled "Why would you do that?"

"Dont worry we got one for you too" the dark haired girl said as she pulled her milk out from behind her back and dumped it over Abbys head. Abby took a deep breath, Kuki looked at Abby in fear of what she was going to do ..

Wallys gang sat in amusement of the girls, Courtney and Fanny smirking

"Oh i love those girls!" Ben yelled

"I cant believe they did that!" Ace yelled

Abby looked at the two girls with a glare

"Okay now you really pissed me off"

she yelled throwing a punch at Courtney. She dodged it but was knocked onto the ground by Abby. Fanny looked at her friend getting a punch thrown at her, Fanny threw one at Kuki whitch hit her across the nose, knocking her to the ground Fanny jumped on punching Kuki. Kuki had her arms protecting her face. Abby and Courtney rolling arround on the ground. Everyone in the lunch room now surrended the girls fighting.

"This is even better than i imagine" Ben yelled, Wally looking down at Kuki and Fanny fighting. He could see who was easily winning, looking at Courtney and Abby it was easy again. Abby was punching the living shit out of her. Abby jumped off Courtney and ran over to Fanny and Kuki. Abby kicked Fanny off Kuki and jumped on Fanny. Kuki got up right as Courtney got up to go tackle Abby, Kuki stopped her.

Courtney threw a punch at Kuki, but Kuki moved and punched Courtney in the mouth blood poured from her mouth, Wally smiled at that as did Ben and Ace. They were proud of the girl. Kuki pushed Courtney onto the ground and started punching her across the face causing blood to come from her nose. Courtney pushed her off and punched her in the stomach. Kuki held her stomach as Courtney punched her in the face. Kuki kicked Courtney in the face, then got up and grabed her by her shirt and punched her again. She grabed her once more,

"This is for calling me a whore" with that she brought her fist back and thrust it forward her fist hit across courtneys face knocking her out cold. Kuki walked over to Abby and Fanny.

Fanny was on top, Kuki brought her leg back and kicked Fanny hard off of Abby. Fanny was on the ground about to get up when Abby came over as did Kuki. Abby grabed Fannys shirt. Abby brought her arm back then tossed it forward hitting her hard. Fanny fell back ,but got up again Abby went to punch her again but a teacher grabed her Kuki went after Fanny ,but a teacher grabed her as well Kuki and Abby were shruggling hard to get free. Fanny was up and ran at Kuki with a punch that hit her stright across the face. Kuki couldnt do anything because the teacher was holding her Fanny punched her again and again, but the teacher wouldnt let her go, the crowd all boo at the cheap shots , Fanny smiled at the blood coming from Kuki's lip abby was thrasting against the teacher to get free.

"Let me go!" Abby yelled the teacher held tighter Kuki was doing the same thing but better...

"let me go you stupid retard!" she yelled slipping out of his arms finally she hitt the floor. Abby face lit up

"Fuck her up..if you dont i will!" Abby yelled Kuki ran at Fanny the teacher runnning after her. Fanny punched but missed, Kuki hit Fanny staright in the face blood came from her nose. Kuki jumped on top Fanny punching right and left in Fannys face. The teacher pulled Kuki off, Kuki kick at Fanny. Abby smileing but still trying to get free,everyone watching was amazed

"wow"Wally said

"Who knew she could fight" Ben said with a wild smile in his face

"Holy shit"Ace said Fanny got up smileing and wipeing the blood from her face

"Ya bitches im still standin ..your both whores"Fanny yelled at the two who were now fighting against the teachers arms rapidly

"Ya your not the one that has teacher holding you..back!" Abby yelled ..hitting against the big teacher..Abby growld

"Your the slut ..i'll knock you out ,give me one more punch !" Kuki yelled ,at the same time Abby and Kuki were released they ran at Fanny she looked scared. Kuki jumped,But fell short ,Abby took one swing and knocked Fanny to the ground then some other girls jumped in onto Kuki knocking her down and kicking her. some grabed Abby, but abby got them off ..some of kukis friends thought about helping but backed off. Wally finally had enough, he walked into the fight pushed the girls off Kuki and helped her up ..

"Slut"

"Whore " some of the girls yelled

"Wait your all doing this because of him ?" Kuki asked fury in her eyes Abby had knocked Fanny out and was up beside her bestfriend ,"okay then..this will really piss you off. huh" Kuki yelled turning to Wally. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he was taken off gaurd ,but befor he could say anything his lips were meet with hers. His eyes wide as she kissed him. it took him awhile to respone but his eyes slowly closed and his arm went arround her waist ..30 seconds later Kuki pulled away and pushed him back his eyes open slowly ..that was the best kiss he had ever had. Right as she pushed him back her face was met with a fist from one of the girls. Ben and Ace grabed abby pulling her back. Wally pushed the girl who punched Kuki off and picked her up pulling her away so she didnt get into another fight ..the principle met them.

"you girls come NOW!"he yelled at the two girls,the boys let them go. Kuki hair was messy but still cute, her jaket off so she was in her tank top ..Abby hair was a complete disaster her shirt ripped face brused and blood stained it ..Kuki had a cut under her right eye and blood comeing from her lip and probably bruses on her arms ..Fanny woke up her hair a mess blood all over her face blood on her knuckles ..Courtney was still out. she was carried by a teacher up to the office ,her face covered in blood .

"That kiss looked really good" Ace said with a smirk Wally smiled at the thought of the kiss

"It didnt just look good ..it was good trust me"Wally said with a cocky smile ,Ben rolled his eyes

"Wally always gets the stupid girls" Ben murmured to himself

"but that was a good fight..!"Ace yelled with a grin "who would have thought that the prep and hottness would win the fight against the bad girls"Wally smiled

"ya Ku-..i mean Sanban has a pretty good punch ..dont ya think i mean wow ..she knocked Courtney out easily"Wally said

"ya but ,i hope she knows she out of school for 10 days ...they all are"Ben said smirk on his face ,Wally frowned he forgot about that part ,they were done for ..school rules, you fight. your gone.

In the office

Kuki was sitting in the far left corner with Abby beside her on the other side was Courtney and Fanny both awake now and fully aware of what was going to happen ,principle Taylor came in his face ,hard as stone his eyes anger.

"girls ,the school rules ar-"the old man looked at the red head who interputted him

"ya ya ,you gone...so suspend us already" she said a bored expression on her face her arms crossed ,the man looked uncertain, but crossed his arms and loooked at Kuki and Abby disappointedly ,the girls looked down ashamed he looked at them with hard eyes but sighed and looked down

"Okay kuki and abby im sorry but the rulz are rulz for a reason if i let you too off then it wouldnt be fair, but you guys do have good grades and you dont get in alot of well you guys dont getin fight well okay you guys are great girls and amzing athlete, and im not going to suspend you but you have to wash every room in this school for two months, as for you two miss fanny and courtney this is your 3 time in my office today and your grades are horrible and you girls startedthis fight so kuki will decide how long to suspend you two ethier 3 or 5 days" Kuki smiled at her principle while the other two girls glared

"5 days plzz" Kuki said with a grin, abby smirked at the girls as they called there parents to come and pick them up

"okay girls go back to class" the old man said. the two girl got up and walked out of the door sadly as soon as abby shut the door they started laughing

"oh my god that was so awsome" abby said jumping in front of kuki, smiled

"i cant believe i got in a fight" abby smirked

"ya me ethier, you know what the best part of that entire thing was" abby said kuki looked at her

"umm when you punched fanny in the face, oh no the part when i kicked her off you" kuki said abby shook her head

"no when you kissed wally, by the way you kissed him for 30 seconds. now all you have to do is kiss ace and flirt with the others" abby said with a smirk kuki touched her lips

"i kissed wally?" she asked abby looked at her and laughted

"i have to get to class see you later" abby said running but she stoped and turned back to her bestfriend"oh and im coming over to day" kuki nodded then rembered she was staying with wally

"wait im at wally house so come there" she yelled after the dark skined girl. abby waved her hand to tell her she heard.

kuki walled to her class whitch was gym class unforchantly, right now she didnt feel like running.

KUKIS P.O.V

i walked into the gym, i went to the locker room changed into my pink short shorts and my black tanktopi had a crop top to go over it but i didnt put it on i walked out onto the line whitch we always had to line up on.

"sanban,nice to see your here for one more day befor your gone for 3 days" the gym teacher said to me in a way that said he knew about the fight,

"what do you mean?" i asked kinda confused at his comment, then it hit me he thought i got suspended

"well the fight-" i cut him off everyone was looking at me wondering what happened

"oh no i didnt get suspened, neither did abby. only fanny and courtney did" i said some of the cheerleaders laughted

"oh, well good so girls start with a few laps around the track and boys do push ups everytime i blow my whistle girls you jogg boys you do 10 more push ups" the gym teacher said then he blwe his whistle telling us to start i spirted arround the track i was about 5 feet ahead of all the other girls, the boys were in the middle of the field my eyes found a blond boy who was just laying on the grasswith his shirt off

"wally" i mumbled the whistle blew and i started a nice jogg, while the boys did more push ups i seen Nigel with his shirt off he had rock hard abbs not really my type but he was a sweet boy, i cant believe i kissed wally, i hate him. who am i kidding i think he cute, i saw nigel wave to me i smiled at him, the whistle blew twice and the boys ran onto the track i speed up so i didnt get passed upi head fast foot stepps behind me then i seen blonde from the cornor of my eye

"hey" wally said spirting beside me

"what" i said annoyed i dont know why but when he talks to me my voice and mind just think annoyed he smiled

"your a pretty good fighter you know" wally said i smiled to myself

"thanks that was my first fight..ever" i said slowing down so we were beside eachother

"i could tell at first fanny was kicking your ass" he said with a small chuckle i rolled my eyes

" ya well it took me off guard. you know the fight i didnt even know how the fight started" i said looking at him he had a guilty look

"what" i asked with alittle anger

"i think my group made the fight start" he said quickly , i gave him a look that flashed furry

"what, so i was right you punched me in the face" i yelled, he looked confused

"i didnt hit you" he said nervous

"no not your fist but you got another girl to so tecnoicly you punched me in the face" i snaped wally jumped alittle then it was his turn to snap at me

"hey its not my fault " he yelled at me i rolled my eye

"whos fault is it then wally your stupid friends and it was your stupid skanky ex girlfriends, by the way what the heck were you think they are so ugly" i yelled i was kinda mad about him dateing them part i mean those girls didnt even look like they should know wally

"what are you jealous " he yelled i looked at him with ' ya right ' look he smiled, that really pissed me off

"im not jealous of you dateing them at all" i said making a x with my arms , he smirked and looked straight

" i never said that you were jealous of me dateing them. that was you" he said then took off down the track i knew he was smirking , i rolled my eyes then spirted after him. noway he was getting the last laugh. then i felt someone beside me i turned to hear

"hey babe is it my turn to get a makeout session" i hated how much i liked that voice

* * *

><p><strong>whos voice was it? dose wally like kuki? dose kuki like wally? what will happen? will dogs ever fly? okay bye ill get the next chapter up soon as i can bye for now<strong>


End file.
